crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Cheats
All the following cheats are to be put in the game console:' Press § or Alt + 2 1 or ` to open the console and then type the commands listed. Common cheats This is a collection of all common non-event cheats. Every cheat with Character ID or Province ID defaults to your character or capital province. Character cheats '--Character Info--' charinfo 1 = Show detailed Character info on mouseover including Character ID, fertility, employer, etc. '''--Edit Characters'--''' age (-)(#) ''= Add or subtract character age. ''add_diplomacy (-)(#) ''= Add or subtract character diplomacy. ''add_martial (-)(#) = Add or subtract character martial. add_intrigue (-)(#) = Add or subtract character intrigue. add_stewardship (-)(#) = Add or subtract character stewardship. add_learning '' (-)(#)'' = Add or subtract character learning. add_trait ''= Gives player character any trait. ''cash ''(-)(#) = Add/subtract player gold, gives 5000 default. ''piety (-)(#) ''= Add/subtract player piety, gives 5000 default. ''prestige (-)(#) ''= Add/subtract player prestige, gives 5000 default. ''culture '' = Change character culture (for example, "''culture italian"). religion '' '' = Change character religion (for example, "religion catholic"). nickname '' '' = Change character nickname (nicknames on bottom of page). '--Hurting people--' banish '' = Banish character. ''imprison '' ''=''' Imprison character. kill '' = Kill character. murder (Murderer) (Victim)'' = Forces attempt at murder, doesn't promise success. '--Pregnancy--' cuckoo (Mother) (Father) = Impregnates female by male (Husband thinks it's his). pollinate (Mother) (Father) = Impregnates female by male. '--Titles--' Title IDs are predictable, in the format of e_empire k_kingdom, d_duchy, c_county, b_barony. Titles with spaces are c_county_name. Titles stay the same, so beware for renamed provinces either in Old Gods or by players. claim ''= Gives a claim to a character. ''give_title '' = Gives title to character including vassals and everything beneath. ''titleowner '' = Gives title to character. Debug cheats ''clear = Clears console charinfo 1 ''= Shows debug information about characters including Character ID ''hello '' = Shows character's page ''nextsong ''= Changes music ''observe ''= Allows you to *observe* the game without playing. Must reload to undo. (May crash your game.) ''play '' '= '''Makes player change character. ' Other cheats ''allow_laws = Toggle changing laws freely. discover_plots = Toggle plot omniscience. fow on = Toggles fog of war. marry_anyone = Toggle ability to marry anyone. neg_diplo ''= Toggles sending of diplomatic proposals that will be refused. ''plots_known = Toggle plot visibility revolt '' = Causes revolt in province. ''succ '' = Changes succession laws. WARNING: Entering non-existing law will set it to none. techpoints'' = Adds 1000 tech points of each kind to player. Event cheats Traits event 1000 = lustful/chaste event 1001 = gluttonous/temperate event 1003 = charitable/greedy event 1004 = slothful/diligent event 1005 = kind/envious (female) event 1006 = kind/envious (male) event 1007 = wroth/patient event 1008 = proud/humble event 1009 = deceitful/honest event 1010 = craven/brave event 1011 = shy/gregarious event 1012 = ambitious/content event 1013 = arbitrary/just event 1014 = cynical/zealous event 1015 = lustful/chaste (female) event 1016 = paranoid/trusting event 1017 = cruel/kind event 1018 = lustful/chaste (homosexual female) event 1019 = lustful/chaste (homosexual male) event ToG.3000 = berserker event ToG.3105 = varangian event ToG.3320 = viking event 1028 = lose lustful event 1029 = lose chaste event 1030 = lose temperate (also event 1511) event 1031 = lose gluttonous event 1032 = lose charitable (also event 1531) event 1033 = lose greedy (also event 6208) event 1034 = lose diligent (also event 1551) event 1035 = lose slothful (also event 1541) event 1036 = lose kind (also event 1571) event 1037 = lose envious (also event 1561) event 1038 = lose patient (also event 1590) event 1039 = lose wroth (also event 1581) event 1040 = lose humble (also event 1611) event 1041 = lose proud event 1042 = lose lustful (also event 1601, 6204) event 1043 = lose honest (also event 1641) event 1044 = lose deceitful (also event 1620) event 1045 = lose brave (also event 1661) event 1046 = lose craven (also event 1651) event 1047 = lose gregarious (also event 1681) event 1048 = lose shy (also event 1671) event 1049 = lose content (also event 1701) event 1050 = lose ambitious (also event 1691) event 1051 = lose just (also event 1721) event 1052 = lose arbitrary (also event 1711) event 1053 = lose zealous (also event 1631) event 1054 = lose cynical (also event 1731) event 1057 = lose paranoid event 1058 = lose trusting event 1501 = lose gluttonous (also event 6206) event 1641 = lose honest event 1985 = lose homosexual (male) event 1995 = lose homosexual (female) event 5000 = scholar/mystic paths event 5002 = scholar event 5003 = mystic event 5020 = gardener/impaler paths event 5024 - impaler event 5025 - gardener event 5030 = duelist/poet paths event 5032 = aspiring poet event 5033 = aspiring duelist event 5036 = duelist event 5037 = poet event 5040 = hunter/falconer paths event 5041 = aspiring falconer event 5042 = aspiring hunter event 5045 = hunter event 5046 = falconer event 5050 = poet/falconer paths (female) event 5066 = hedonist event 8300 = gain crusader event 24501= lustful/celibate+stressed Child Traits Child Gain Traits event 1500 = gain gluttonous event 1510 = gain temperate (also event 6207) event 1520 = gain greedy event 1530 = gain charitable (also event 6209) event 1540 = gain slothful event 1550 = gain diligent event 1560 = gain envious event 1570 = gain kind event 1580 = gain wroth (also event 272) event 1590 = gain patient (also event 273) event 1600 = gain proud event 1610 = gain humble event 1620 = gain deceitful event 1630 = gain zealous event 1640 = gain honest event 1650 = gain craven (also event 271) event 1660 = gain brave (also event 270) event 1670 = gave shy event 1680 = gain gregarious event 1690 = gain ambitious event 1700 = gain content event 1710 = gain arbitrary event 1720 = gain just (also event 4000) event 1730 = gain cynical event 6205 = gain chaste Child Lose Traits event 1501 = lose gluttonous event 1511 = lose temperate 1521 = lost greedy 1531 = lose charitable 1541 = lose slothful 1551 = lose diligent 1561 = lose envious 1571 = lose kind 1581 = lose wroth 1591 = lose patient 1601 = lose proud 1611 = lose humble 1621 = lose deceitful 1631 = lose zealous 1641 = lose honest 1651 = lose craven 1661 = lose brave 1671 = lose shy 1681 = lose gregarious 1691 = lose ambitious 1701 = lose content 1711 = lose arbitrary 1721 = lose just 1731 = lose cynical 6227 = lose chaste Sicknesses event 6000 = gain syphilis trait event 6001 = lose syphilis trait event 6010 = gain leper trait event 6011 = lose leper trait for 25 gold. event 6020 = gain lunatic event, but lose stressed and depressed traits event 6021 = lose lunatic trait event 6030 = gain possessed trait (non-Muslim) event 6031 = lose possessed trait (non-Muslim) event 6032 = gain possessed trait (Muslim) event 6033 = lose possessed trait (Muslim) event 6040 = gain stressed trait event 6041 = lose stressed trait event 6050 = gain depressed trait event 6051 = lose depressed trait event 6060 = gain ill trait event 6061 = lose ill trait event 6070 = gain pneunomic trait event 6071 = lose pneunomic trait event 6080 = gain wounded trait (also event 243) event 6081 = lose wounded trait, gain scarred trait event 6100 = gain infirm trait event 6110 = lose infirm, gain incapable event 6111 = lose consumption trait event 6112 = lose slow fever trait event 6113 = lose camp fever trait event 6114 = lose plague trait event 6115 = lose measles trait event 6116 = lose smallpox trait event 244 = gain maimed trait event 245 = gain incapable trait event 61160 = lose incapable trait Miscellaneous event 913 = Fabricate claim (Chancellor). event 923 = Master builder event (Steward). event 926 = Great philosopher event (Court Chaplain). event 927 = Makes you heretic. event 20320 = Successful steal technology mission in the province where your leader is stationed. event 20392 = Random military tech improves 10%. event 55000 = Turns province into province holders culture. event 20260 = Increase culture advances. event 75085 = Steward improves economy. event 20000 = Increases pope's opinion event 20048 = Choice between gold & piety event 20200 = Collects special tithe event 20410 = Gives levy reinforcement event 20230 = Master builder (5%) Love and pregnancy event 400 = Impregnates you, husband is the father event 401 = Impregnates you, husband is not the father event 402 = Impregnates you; unmarried event 403 = Impregnates wife event 404 = Impregnates wife, you are not the father. event 450 = You begin affair with selected character, only works on your subjects. event 24504 = Impregnates wife, wife gains stressed trait. event 24505 = Imprison random courtier (useful for getting +10 relationship bonus for releasing a prisoner) event 24506 = Imprisons random court/vassal individual event 64025 = Fall in love with your spouse. event 64055 (Child) (Courtier) = Child has teenage infatuation wth courtier. Other event 36005 = Suicide, (also event 26004, event 242) event 200 = your character calls a crusade event 300 = "I am a bastard" event, triggers other events. event 301 = choice between legitimizing yourself, declaring yourself a bastard,event . event 500 = "royal dues" event, choice between money and prestige event event 4000 = "Stolen Pigs" event, gives choice between permament and temporairy "just" trait. event 4005 = "thief" event event 4010= "Band of Robbers" event, gives choice between -5 prestige and +20 opinion bonus to two councilors. event 4015= "unfaithful wife" event, gives choice between ignoreing it, and having liege deal with problem. event 4020= "poachers" event, gives chioce between temporary trait giving prestige and random other event to punish the poachers. event 4035 = "cattle rustlers" event, gives choice between piety, prestige, intrigue temporary traits, or lump piety bonus. event 4040 = "blasphemy" event, gives small piety temporary trait event 4045 = "kidnap" event, gives choice between permanent just, cruet or content traits. event 4050 = "spy" event, gives lump piety, or priestige or martial temporary traits. event 4055 = "dragon" event, choice between permament martial bonus, +15 relationship bonus from vassals, temp prestige bonus,and a bad option. event 4060 = "falconry" event, choice between a relationship bonuses, and a bad choice, and small prestige lump sum. event 4085= "wolves" event, gives choice between various relationship modifiers, and a temporary "bloodlust" trait. event 6200 = "voice of jesus" event, lose 30 church opinion, gain temporary monthly prestige bonus. event 6223 = "voice of satan" event lose 30 church opinion, lose monthly piety event 6300 = give realm a new law, sets off chain of events event 6201 = convert 50 gold into 100 piety. event 6202 = convert 50 prestige into 100 piety. event 6203 = "holy comet" event. event 246 = improves characters martial skill: misguided warrior > tough soldier > skilled tactician > brilliant strategist event 247 = gain 1 martial skill event 248 = gain 5% bonus military technology growth rate for 1 year event 250 = capture yourself, do not do with out saving beforehand, as it's impossible to release yourself from prison.(Alternativly you can use the "play" command and imprison your character from earlier and release yourself then) event 255 = "unnecesary violence" event, lose prestige and valor. event 260 = gain 5 prestige event 261 = soldier courtier appears in your court event 600 = causes rebels to appear in your capital event 620 = crusade wins event 621 = crusade loses event 900 = converts any province where your leader is stationed to your religion , note that you can convert any province by appointing your leader general of an army and then moving that army to the province you want to convert event 901 = courtier in your court converts to your religion event 10000 = "Merry men" event event 10101 = "Gate to Hell" event event 8342 = Find Holy Grail event, get 200 prestige event 8340 = find Holy Spear event, get 100 prestige event 8500 = starts crusader order, establishes castile barony under your control. event 20131 = gives you a strong claim on a county when you have your character leading an army there. event 20133 gives you a strong claim on the duchy instead. (When leading an army there) event 100115 = friendship with self or +10% fertility event 9004 = fraction ending event 65021 = torture random prisoner you may have -To increase your demesne size you can open the file located in common folder named "defines.lua" and edit in notepad the line "DEMESNE_BASE_MAX_SIZE = 1.0" but this will also affect the AI. Best method however is to just add very large amounts of stewardship to your character with the add_stewardship command described above. Nickname IDs *nick_the_lawgiver *nick_the_usurper *nick_the_hammer *nick_the_conqueror *nick_the_holy *nick_the_victorious *nick_the_crusader *nick_the_holy *nick_the_avenger *nick_the_brave *nick_the_fearless *nick_the_martyr *nick_the_unlucky *nick_the_lucky *nick_the_restorer *nick_the_effeminate *nick_the_clueless *nick_the_ill_tempered *nick_the_affable *nick_the_heathen *nick_the_liberator *nick_haardraade *nick_the_lisp_and_lame *nick_the_able *nick_the_kind *nick_the_good *nick_the_troubadour *nick_the_strong *nick_the_magnanimous *nick_the_simple *nick_the_merry *nick_the_noble *nick_the_blind *nick_the_gentle *nick_the_proud *nick_the_silent *nick_the_bastard *nick_the_gouty *nick_half_hand *nick_the_chaste *nick_the_hunter *nick_the_fowler *nick_the_just *nick_the_lame *nick_the_handsome *nick_the_fair *nick_the_fat *nick_the_drunkard *nick_the_cruel *nick_the_wise *nick_the_accursed *nick_the_wicked *nick_the_bewitched *nick_priest_hater *nick_the_pious *nick_the_apostle *nick_the_blessed *nick_the_confessor *nick_the_monk *nick_the_lion *nick_the_lionheart *nick_the_bold *nick_the_unready *nick_the_ill_ruler *nick_the_terrible *nick_the_magnificent *nick_the_quarreller *nick_the_devil *nick_the_dragon *nick_the_careless *nick_the_young *nick_the_old *nick_the_great *nick_the_half_hand Other cheats Besides console cheats there are others as well: Free Troops (the old god) = event 62320 Free troops + Hero (the old god) = event 62321 Trainers CheatHappens.com (Links to CK2) has a lot of trainers and cheat for many games. WARNING: most CH trainers require you to pay for them. Cheat tables Cheat Engine (Links to CK2) tables are another very powerful way of editing games while they are running. You will need the program to start with, it can be found here:http://www.cheatengine.org/index.php Category:Walkthroughs